


Vampires Will Never Hurt You

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Character Turned Into Vampire, Don't worry it's consensual, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Souji is a vampire, Yosuke gets fed on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: “T-this is just a prank, right?” Yosuke asked, looking up at him with growing desperation in his eyes. Souji shook his head. He opened his mouth, just a bit, and made sure his freshly acquired fangs were on full display.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 15
Kudos: 144





	1. We're hanging out with corpses

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up 10 days late with Starbucks* Hey guys I'm here for the Halloween Souyo event...oh...
> 
> But seriously though, the spooky season may be over according to the calendar, but never ends in my heart. Anyway, have a vampire AU that nobody asked for but I'm writing anyway. It's going to be three chapters. (Yes I know I've said that before and it's ended up being more than three chapters. But it's really ONLY three this time.) 
> 
> Souji is a freshly turned vampire. I have a whole list of Vampire Facts for this AU, but I'll be slowly revealing them since Souji himself, and Yosuke by extension, are learning them slowly too. I might post them at the end of the fic. I don't know. I do know I spent a lot longer than necessary doing research and cherry picking all the Vampire Facts that I wanted for this fic, considering it's only three chapters. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“A vampire…?” Yosuke asked, staring across the table at Souji, who was staring right back at him, hoping that he didn’t look as nervous as he felt.

“That’s right,” he started, fully intending on launching into an explanation about how Yosuke was safe, he wasn’t like the vampires in the movies that couldn’t control their bloodlust, he had it under control he  _ swore _ , but Yosuke interrupted him with a laugh.

“Hah, good one, Partner. Kind of a weird joke to make, Halloween isn’t for months y’know, but if you want to get into character early I guess that’s fine,” Yosuke replied.

“...I’m not joking, Yosuke. I really am a vampire,” Souji replied. Yosuke closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Dude, you don’t gotta pretend to be a  _ vampire _ just to get out of going to the beach,” Yosuke continued, and Souji sighed. Sometimes there just was no getting through to Yosuke with words alone. Sometimes, you just had to act. Souji stood up, rounded the small table tucked away in the space between the kitchen and living room of his parents’ apartment, and approached Yosuke. With a quick movement he seized Yosuke’s hand and pressed it, palm forward, against his chest right where his heart was. His cold, unbeating, dormant heart. He didn’t miss the way Yosuke’s face flamed red instantly, alarm and embarrassment warring over his facial expression, until shock and then dread replaced them.

“...haha, good one, Partner,” Yosuke said, but it was clear from the way his voice wavered he didn’t believe what he was saying. “Y-you’ve got a heartbeat, you’re just, uh, there’s something covering it up, right?” In response, he moved Yosuke’s hand up to his neck, where his pulse would have probably been pounding right now if he still had one. 

“...you don’t have a heartbeat,” Yosuke managed to say, after a far too long silence. “And you’re freezing, holy shit…”

“Do you believe me?” Souji asked, and Yosuke shook his head.

“T-this is just a prank, right?” Yosuke asked, looking up at him with growing desperation in his eyes. Souji shook his head. He opened his mouth, just a bit, and made sure his freshly acquired fangs were on full display. Yosuke gasped, ripping his hand away from Souji’s grasp and standing up, stumbling away from him and toward the kitchen. Souji stayed right where he was, hiding away his fangs and holding his hands up in a placating gesture.

“Yosuke, think for a second. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it as soon as the door shut behind you,” Souji pointed out. Yosuke stopped backing away from him, but he definitely folded his arms in a familiar defensive gesture, and he definitely looked uncomfortable.

“...yeah, I guess you would have,” Yosuke admitted.

“I would never hurt you. I  _ won’t _ hurt you. I promise,” Souji said. He slowly returned to his seat at the table, gesturing to the empty seat across from him. “Now, I’m sure you have a lot of questions. I do myself, but I’ll try to answer whatever I can.” Yosuke hesitantly uncrossed his arms and made his way back to his seat, sliding into it and looking immensely uncomfortable. But the fact that he didn’t just bolt out the door gave Souji hope. Yosuke still trusted him.

“The woman that turned me did so to save my life from an otherwise fatal gunshot wound that I got protecting her,” Souji began his explanation. Yosuke started to say something, but he held up his hands. “I’m fine now, obviously. It didn’t even leave a scar.”

“How long ago?” Yosuke asked. 

“Two weeks,” Souji answered.

“Two weeks!” Yosuke explained. “Wow, so this is  _ very _ recent.”

“Yes,” Souji said. “There is still a lot I don’t know yet. I’m learning. The woman that turned me has been by a few times to check on me, to make sure I’m adjusting well. Some people apparently don’t handle it well… they either get themselves accidentally killed, or they end up going on terrible rampages and have to be locked up or killed.”

“So are you adjusting well?” Yosuke asked, and Souji was a little touched at the blatant concern he could hear in his voice.

“I miss the sun,” he admitted. “I mean, if I’m careful I can still go outside in the daylight, but if I get hit with direct sunlight I’ll start to burn. Literally.” 

“So no beach trips, got it,” Yosuke joked. “Dang, and I was looking forward to it…”

“Well, the beach is lovely at night,” Souji replied. “But other than that, I’d like to think I’m doing well. I was able to move my class schedule around so that I’m taking classes online and at night. It was really easy, actually. All I had to do was get a doctor’s note saying that I’m a vampire.”

“Wait,” Yosuke interjected. “Hold on. You went to a doctor and got a note saying that you’re a  _ vampire _ … and your school just accepted it?” 

“I was surprised, too. Of course I always thought that vampires were fictional. An urban legend. But vampirism is common enough that there are doctors that specialise in it, and it’s also common enough that it’s a valid excuse for a number of things,” Souji explained. “And there are a wide variety of medicines you can take to help with it, too.”

“Oh?” Yosuke asked.

“There are all sorts of things you can add to drinks to stave off the need to drink fresh blood,” Souji explained. “There are pills you can take so that you can eat garlic, too. And some expensive creams you can put on to go out in sunlight, if you really want to. There are even pills that make it so that you can, um,  _ perform _ . In bed.” Yosuke sputtered out a laugh at that.

“Wait, so does that mean without taking the pills you can’t…” Yosuke trailed off, making a jerking motion. Souji nodded. “Dang. I don’t know whether to pity you or be jealous of you.”

“It’s kind of liberating, to be honest,” Souji admitted. “I don’t get distracted by sexual thoughts, but even if I do... well, nothing happens, so it’s easy enough to refocus on whatever I was distracted from.”

“I’m leaning towards jealous,” Yosuke said. “But hey, at least if you want to you still  _ can _ .”

“...honestly, if I’m going to spend my money on something like that, I’ll get the ones that make it so I can eat garlic,” Souji replied.

“What happens if you eat garlic without the pills?” Yosuke asked.

“It varies from person to person. Some people just have a mild allergic reaction or bad diarrhea. Some people go into full anaphylactic shock and die. I haven’t tried it yet,” Souji said. Yosuke mulled over that, before timidly asking another question.

“So, have you actually, uh, had any blood yet?” he asked. “Have you...  _ fed  _ on anybody?”

“No, just the pills,” Souji replied. He was quiet for a second before continuing. “I”m a little afraid of trying it, though. I don’t want to get addicted to it or something.”

“Is it dangerous?” Yosuke asked 

“It can be,” Souji replied. “A vampire with no self-control can kill the person they’re feeding on by taking too much blood, for one thing. It can incite bloodlust and make them feral, too, if they’re not careful.”

“Partner, you have the most self-control of anyone I’ve ever met. There’s no way you’d take too much blood,” Yosuke reassured him. “If you were a girl I’d let you feed on me right now, no questions asked.” That piqued Souji’s interest. He sat up straighter in his seat.

“Only if I was a girl?” Souji asked, his tone teasing. Yosuke blushed.

“Dude, no offense, but I’m not letting a  _ guy _ bite my neck, not even  _ you _ ! That’s crossing a line!” He said, defensively. 

“It doesn’t have to be the neck, you know. I could bite your shoulder or your arm, or even a leg,” Souji said. He hadn’t even considered the idea of trying to feed off of Yosuke before. It had entered his mind, but he’d dismissed it immediately, before... but  _ now _ he certainly was thinking about it. 

And, apparently, so was Yosuke.

“...if it was the upper arm, it’d kinda be like donating blood,” Yosuke mused. He frowned. “...does it hurt?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Souji replied. “Once I learned about the blood tablets I never even considered the possibility of feeding off of someone, so I didn’t ask.”

“Ah,” Yosuke replied. This time, Souji frowned.

“I’m surprised you’re not rejecting the idea wholecloth,” he said, and Yosuke looked sheepish.

“I’m a little curious, that’s all. And I can tell you are, too,” he explained, with a smirk.

“I am,” Souji admitted. 

“If you have one of those blood tablet thingies before you do it, would that make it so that you don’t have to drink as much?” Yosuke asked. Souji nodded.

“I think so. The tablet would certainly make me full, so it would be like, uh… like dessert,” he said. Yosuke blushed again.

“...did you just call me dessert?” he asked. Souji laughed, and thankfully Yosuke joined him.

Not long after, Yosuke found himself sitting in a chair in Souji’s bathroom, old towels spread across the floor and his lap, with one of his sleeves rolled up to the shoulder. Souji knelt down beside him.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen, so I’m going to hold you by the wrist and the elbow, if that’s alright,” Souji said. Yosuke nodded. He looked nervous, certainly, but thankfully not so nervous that he was a flight risk. Good. Souji’s hands clasped around his wrist and elbow, and Yosuke let out a small, startled gasp.

“You’re so cold. I forgot!” he said, with a nervous laugh. 

“Sorry,” Souji replied. “In theory, I’ll be warmer after I… do this.” He steeled himself, made sure Yosuke was ready, and then leaned in.

The first thing that struck Yosuke was how cold Souji’s mouth was on the skin of his upper arm. Then there were two pinpricks of pain, no doubt from Souji’s fangs. Yosuke found himself thinking that he’d had shots more painful than the feeling of Souji’s fangs sinking into him. Then Souji’s cold tongue was on him, which was admittedly weird.

And then Yosuke was cumming in his pants.

There hadn’t been any build-up. Yosuke hadn’t felt himself get hard, or aroused, even! One minute he was feeling the distinctly weird sensation of blood leaving his body, then all the rest of his blood seemed to rush south, then he was hard blindingly fast and orgasming even faster. But,  _ god _ , it was an intense orgasm. It left him reeling, even a little dizzy.

He didn’t feel Souji pull away, but he was suddenly kneeling in front of Yosuke, concern on his face. For his part, Yosuke was still gasping for air and trembling with the aftershocks of such a sudden, powerful orgasm. It felt like there was a haze over his mind, preventing him from even  _ thinking _ about moving away, but suddenly the haze lifted and he fully realized what had just happened. HIs face instantly went red hot. He and Souji both started talking at the same time.

“Oh my god, Souji, I usually last  _ way _ longer than that, I swear, I—”

“Yosuke, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know that was going to happen, I didn’t intend—”

They both snapped their mouths shut at the same time, staring at each other for a second, before they both started laughing.

“So, uh, I guess  _ that’s _ what happens when you feed on someone,” Yosuke said, after they had both recovered from their respective laughing fits. He was still blushing (and  _ god _ was he attractive when he blushed, Souji found himself fondly thinking), but he didn’t look panicked any more, at least. “Uh, so that was… wait, holy crap, Partner, you’re  _ blushing _ !”

Souji’s hands instinctively flew up to his own cheeks, and he was startled to find that they were indeed warm. Yosuke was staring at him in awe as he lowered his hands and cleared his throat.

“Ah, yes, she did tell me that fresh blood from a living organism would temporarily give me warm blood and a beating heart,” he explained. He raised a hand up to his neck and he could feel a faint heartbeat. “Wow. I didn’t even drink that much blood, to be honest.” Curious, Yosuke reached out a hand and pushed it against his chest.

“Your heart’s beating,” he marveled. “And you feel warm, too. Not quite as warm as me, but not  _ frozen _ like before.” 

“I can see the appeal of feeding on someone,” Souji admitted. He pulled back and stood up. “And I can see the appeal for the other party, too,” he added with a smirk. Yosuke, predictably, went bright red and his hands flew to his lap, trying to cover the obvious stain there.

“S-shut up!” he groaned. Souji laughed. 

“Did you bring pajamas? If you change and give me those, I’ll get them in the wash so they won’t be ruined.”

“Yeah, I brought pajamas,” Yosuke grumbled, standing up. 

After Yosuke got changed and Souji started a load of laundry, they sat back down at the kitchen table for a while. Yosuke would think of question after question, and Souji would answer what he could. It was mainly Yosuke thinking back to the surprising number of vampire movies he’d watched and coming up with questions based on those. As Souji had said earlier, garlic (and onions, and similar vegetables) weren’t instant death in most cases, just an allergy. Sunlight was the same. The only things that  _ were _ instant death were a stake through the heart or decapitation, but Souji pointed out that those were instant death for a human, too. 

Souji didn’t have a heartbeat most of the time, and while his body was cold he didn’t feel the temperature any more. He was more comfortable at night now, having gone fully nocturnal in his sleep schedule. He was a little stronger than he had been before, but he didn’t have super speed or anything. The fangs didn’t really get in the way. He could eat and drink normal food, but he didn’t get any value out of it other than the taste. One blood tablet a day was just fine to fully nourish him. And he didn’t have to sleep anymore, but he could if he wanted to. He didn’t get tired from normal activities, and hadn’t actually slept since the night he’d been turned. 

“Wow,” Yosuke concluded. He appeared to think deeply for a second, before asking another question. “What about running water?”

“You know, I haven’t tried crossing a river yet,” Souji mused. “But I can take a bath, for sure.”

“Hmm, uh, what else...oh! Can you turn into a bat?” Yosuke asked, excited. Souji laughed.

“I don’t think so,” he replied. “I mean, as I get older I might be able to do more vampire-ey stuff, but it’s doubtful.”

“So we’re putting that one in the ‘maybe’ category then,” Yosuke joked. He suddenly yawned, and they both looked at the clock.

“Oh, man, it’s pretty late. Uh, for me anyway. I’ll get some shuteye and… oh, dang, that’s right, you can’t go out during the daytime.”

The reason Yosuke was here in Tokyo in the first place was that they were supposed to be touring some colleges and touring some beaches afterward. 

“We can go tomorrow evening,” Souji offered. “We can head out at sunset. It’s not like the campuses shut down at night.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Yosuke replied. “But the beaches are definitely out.”

“We can still go. It might be warm enough to swim even at night,” Souji pointed out. Yosuke shrugged.

“Yeah, but there won’t be any cute girls swimming at night,” he replied. Souji rolled his eyes. 

Yosuke slept and Souji read to pass the time — he’d been an avid reader before, but now with much more time in the day to do so he’d started burning through stacks and stacks of novels at high speed. He blazed through a whole stack of books, in fact, while Yosuke distracted himself throughout the day with the internet and video games. Just at sunset they stepped out of the apartment to go tour colleges, and maybe go to an arcade or two. The night went by quickly, Yosuke managing to stay awake with the power of soda and sheer willpower. Souji saw him off as he boarded the train back to Inaba just at sunrise. He’d originally planned on leaving much later in the day, but decided that he might as well get a head start on heading back if Souji couldn’t be outside after sunrise.

They wouldn’t be seeing each-other face to face again for another couple of months, when Souji was going to be visiting Inaba. Unbeknownst to each-other, the both of them would spend that time mulling over what had happened when Souji had fed on Yosuke. And, to their mutual surprise, they both arrived at the conclusion that… they wanted it to happen again.


	2. Like a secret in your throat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have a big announcement,” he started, and everyone stopped walking and turned to fully face him, attentive. He took a deep breath, let it out, and continued. “A couple of months ago, I was shot, fatally, trying to protect a woman that was being mugged. She turned me into a vampire in order to save my life.”
> 
> There was silence, before Chie of all people broke it with a nervous laugh.
> 
> “Good one, Souji-kun. Yeah you’re pale, but, c’mon, vampires are just an urban legend!”

The night before Souji was scheduled to arrive in Inaba for his visit, Yosuke found himself kneeling on his bed, dick in hand, shamefully thinking about nothing but that crazy intense orgasm from when Souji fed on him. 

To be fair, most nights that he could get some guaranteed time when Teddie wasn’t around or his parents weren’t liable to burst in on him unannounced, he was usually kneeling on his bed, dick in hand. But the key difference was that he was usually thinking about different things, and certainly not his Partner. 

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. When Souji had been living in Inaba for the year he’d had a stray sexual thought or two about him, but Yosuke was willing to bet that most of Inaba also had stray sexual thoughts about Souji, so it was probably fine. More often than not he was thinking about idols (except not Rise any more) or nurses, or whatever had caught his attention that week. But ever since he’d returned from Tokyo after finding out Souji was a vampire, he’d  _ only _ been able to think about that one orgasm. If he even tried to think about anything or anyone else to get off he just  _ couldn’t _ , not until he thought about how Souji’s cold mouth and tongue had felt on him, fangs sinking gently into his upper arm…

He gasped and finished, curling in on himself and stroking himself hard and fast, emptying himself onto some tissues he’d carefully arranged on his bed ahead of time. It felt good in the moment, but deeply unsatisfying in the moments after, as he cleaned up and put his clothes and bed back in order. It had been nothing at all compared to how being fed on had felt. He frowned, and not for the first time thought about how unfair that was. 

* * *

Souji arrived in Inaba around sundown. Yosuke later discovered that he had managed the trip in the daylight by wearing gloves, a hat, sunglasses, and some of that aforementioned cream that would allow him to go out in sunlight. 

Everyone from the Investigation Team met him at the train station, barring Rise as she was away on a tour. It was a short walk to the Dojima residence from the train station, and they all spent the walk chatting with Souji as they walked. 

A few blocks away from the Dojima household, Souji stopped and turned to face everyone.

“I have a big announcement,” he started, and everyone stopped walking and turned to fully face him, attentive. He took a deep breath, let it out, and continued. “A couple of months ago, I was shot, fatally, trying to protect a woman that was being mugged. She turned me into a vampire in order to save my life.”

There was silence, before Chie of all people broke it with a nervous laugh.

“Good one, Souji-kun. Yeah you’re pale, but, c’mon, vampires are just an urban legend!”

“He’s telling the truth,” Yosuke spoke up. He stepped out of the group and turned to face them, standing beside Souji. “I didn’t believe it either, but he’s the real deal. He’s got fangs and everything.”

“Really?” Yukiko asked, suddenly looking much more interested.

“Sensei, do you really have fangs?!” Teddie exclaimed. Souji opened his mouth, and everyone except Yosuke gasped. 

“I don’t have a pulse, either,” he said. “If I stand in sunlight for too long, I’ll burst into flames, and I can’t eat garlic without taking medicine first… and no, I can’t turn into a bat.”

“Do you need to drink blood?” Yukiko asked, and Souji shook his head.

“No, there is medicine to help with that, too,” he said. He looked over at Yosuke, a knowing look, but didn’t say anything further.

“Have you told Dojima-san and Nanako-chan yet?” Naoto asked. Souji nodded at them.

“Yes, they were the first to know. Even before my parents,” Souji confirmed.

“So, uh, are you… undead, senpai?” Kanji asked.

“I am not necessarily alive, but I am also not undead,” Souji answered. “It’s...complicated.”

“Well, if we’re done with questions, let’s get a move on!” Yosuke exclaimed, impatient. Little did Souji know, but they were throwing Souji a surprise party, and all of the food and decorations were at the Dojima household. Nanako was undoubtedly waiting impatiently for them to arrive. Souji raised an eyebrow, but went along with it when the group started off at a brisk pace.

The party was, of course, a lot of fun. Throughout the night various members of the Investigation Team would randomly pose vampire-related questions to Souji, but the person that had the most questions was absolutely Nanako. From her demanding to see Souji’s fangs to asking if he could turn into a bat for her, it was clear that she was excited about Souji’s new condition, but also that she didn’t know much about vampires.

Although Souji himself of course showed no signs of being tired, the rest of the guests eventually did. Nanako was first, nodding off and leaning against Souji in her sleep, which was of course adorable. Dojima retired to his room after putting her to bed, warning the teenagers not to be too loud in the living room. 

Chie and Yukiko were next, dragging Kanji with them for the walk back to the Amagi Inn. Naoto excused themselves not too long after. Teddie was left to sleep on the couch in the living room. He’d of course wanted to sleep in Souji’s room, but Yosuke had called dibs earlier and there wasn’t enough room for all three boys. 

Yosuke had to admit he was a little nervous. Not about Souji hurting him, or anything — far from it! Even, or especially after what had happened when he visited Souji, he trusted his Partner with his life. No, he was nervous for distinctly other reasons.

“Sooo I’ve been doing some research,” he started, once they’d changed into pajamas and settled into the room. “And supposedly, some vampires can have some kind of mind control-ey powers. They can, uh, influence people to make it easier to feed off them.”

“I’ve heard that, yes,” Souji replied. He was facing Yosuke directly, giving him his full attention. Yosuke felt himself blushing and fidgeting, but he soldiered onward in the conversation.

“Well, uh, I think maybe you’ve got those mind control-ey powers? And you may not even realize it! I don’t think you’re using them on me on  _ purpose _ —” Yosuke stammered out.

“What makes you say that?” he asked.

“W-well, uh,” Yosuke started, having to look away and stare at the floor in order to continue. “It’s just… ever since I got back from visiting you in Tokyo, I haven’t been able to think about anything other than when I let you f-feed on me…” He let his sentence trail off into silence, and let the silence hang for a bit until he couldn’t stand it and looked up. Souji’s face was blank, but it was almost like it was blank on purpose… like Souji was  _ making _ it blank. He could see that Souji was thinking hard about something.

“Do you want it to happen again?” Souji eventually asked, meeting Yosuke’s eyes with his. Yosuke had always thought Souji’s silver eyes were a bit unnatural, and now with them framed with extremely pale skin, they looked even more unnatural than before. But not in a bad way — if he was being honest with himself, he thought they looked beautiful, if haunting, kind of like the moon. 

“I… I don’t know,” Yosuke admitted. “I mean, yeah, I do, but that’s weird, right? I-I’m not gay, y’know, but I still… But that’s why I think maybe you have mind control-ey powers that you don’t know you’re using! That would explain why I want you to feed on me again even though I’m not gay, wouldn’t it?!” 

Souji took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he exhaled. Yosuke felt like throwing himself out of the window, but stayed firmly seated.

“I’ve been doing some research of my own, Yosuke,” Souji said. “I’ve read a lot of books on the subject, and had a lot of...uncomfortable conversations with my matron.”

“Matron?” Yosuke asked. That was an English word he’d never heard.

“The woman who turned me,” Souji quickly explained. “I explained what happened when I fed on you. It’s a fairly common occurrence, so don’t feel embarrassed about it.” Yosuke nodded, already feeling better about the situation, as weird as it was. “However… well, to have such a strong reaction to being fed on… I’m sorry if this upsets you, Yosuke, but all of my research on the subject and all of the conversations with my matron lead me to believe that you are attracted to me.”

Yosuke felt his jaw drop, felt his face heat up. He started to reply, to instinctually deny what Souji was saying, but Souji didn’t give him the chance to interrupt

“ _ Very _ attracted to me,” he said. “And I really don’t mind, if that’s the case. I would be happy, actually.” 

Yosuke sat there in shock, his mind racing. Was he attracted to Souji? The answer was yes, of course, but was that… his fault? After all, he was straight. He  _ had _ to be straight, he’d never found any  _ other _ guy attractive, just Souji. Looking back now on the tumultuous year of Souji’s stay in Inaba, he could admit he’d developed something of a crush on him. But how much of that was because Souji was nice to him? How much of that was Yosuke never having such a close friendship with  _ anyone _ before, boy or girl? 

And furthermore, how much of  _ this _ was because of Souji’s newly acquired vampire powers?

What he meant to say was this: “Yes, Partner, I  _ am _ attracted to you, and I think I have been for a while, but I don’t know how much of that is just because I’ve never had a friend like you before, and also maybe your psychic vampire powers.”

What he said instead, was:

“W-well, if I am it’s because of your vampire pheromones, or something!”

Souji frowned, and Yosuke  _ instantly _ regretted it.

“Wait, hold, on that came out wrong—”

“No, you might be right,” Souji sighed. “Admittedly, I was a bit worried about that, myself. So I brought something that might help with that.”

“Huh?” Yosuke asked, perplexed. Souji stood up and went over to his suitcase, rummaging around until he found what he was looking for. He crossed the room and presented Yosuke with a bundle, carefully wrapped in some kind of black silk. 

“Careful with that. Some of the stuff in there… well, it’s not like it’s going to burn me, or anything, but it’s uncomfortable for me to touch or look at too closely,” he warned. Yosuke blinked up at him, before carefully accepting the bundle. He waited for Souji to sit back down on his bed before unwrapping it.

There were three things in the bundle. First was a glass bottle, around the size of a can of soda, with a label on it that read “holy water”. The second was a small silver cross on a silver chain. The third was a small cloth pouch that, on closer inspection, contained some kind of fragrant leaves and flower petals.

“I asked around back in the city,” Souji started. “My matron introduced me to a few of her vampire friends, so I’ve got a small network of people that know a thing or two about this vampire business. They agreed that I might be accidentally using psychic powers to influence people, so I’m training with one of them to gain better control over them.”

“So you  _ do _ have psychic powers!” Yosuke interjected. “I knew it! Man, Partner, I’ve gotta admit that’s really cool.”

“I’m glad you feel that way,” Souji admitted, looking shy. “They recommended a few different methods for you to try to break the psychic link I might have established. You can wear that silver cross for a few weeks, to see if that does anything. You can sleep with the sachet near your pillow. And, as a last resort, you can douse yourself with the holy water.”

Yosuke opened the little cloth bag, guessing that it was the ‘sachet’ Souji referred to, and smelled it a little more thoroughly. It was at least a pleasant scent.

“You can also try eating more foods with garlic in them over the next few weeks, if you want,” Souji added. “Though I think that’s more of a placebo thing than an actual scientific way to ward off psychic attachments from vampires…”

“Okay, so if I start wearing this and smelling this in my sleep, it should make the thoughts about being fed on stop?” Yosuke asked. Souji held up a hand.

“ _ If _ the reason you’re having those thoughts is because of psychic influence,” Souji said. “If they aren’t, that means you’re actually attracted to me — and I want to reiterate that I’m okay with that.” Souji looked a little uncomfortable, like if he had warm blood he’d be blushing. “I… I really like you, Yosuke. I have for a while. I’m a little worried that my feelings are what caused the psychic influence in the first place…”

Again there was a dead silence, as Yosuke processed what Souji had just admitted, his jaw yet again on the floor.

“Oh, um, I-I…” Yosuke croaked. “Wow, I…” Souji gave a little sigh and finally broke eye contact with him, looking dejected, and Yosuke scrambled to get his thoughts in order. “Wait, hold on, just give me a second to… holy shit, Partner, I never thought… I mean, you-you’re, you are… You’re so totally out of my league, why the hell would you want  _ me _ in the first place? I mean it’s obvious why I would want  _ you _ ,  _ look at you— _ ”

“Calm down, Yosuke,” Souji said. “I could offer you a long list of reasons why I like you. I could write a  _ novel.  _ But right now that doesn’t matter.” He stopped to audibly swallow. “I… I can’t say that I  _ don’t _ want to know how you feel about me, but even more than that I want to know how you  _ really _ feel, with no possible psychic interference. Don’t answer me tonight. Wear the cross, sleep with the sachet, use the holy water — answer me in a few weeks, when you’ve got a clear head and we both know it’s not because of my powers.”

“But I… I liked you way before you were a vampire, I think!” Yosuke protested. “So I don’t think  _ that’s _ because of your being a vampire.” He was blushing, but he somehow managed to blush harder, starting to look sheepish. “Maybe the… uh, wanting to be fed on,  _ maybe _ your psychic powers are to blame for  _ that _ but not my… f-feelings for you…”

“...did you really like me, before?” Souji asked. Yosuke nodded, a frantic jerk of his head up and down. “...for how long?”

“I dunno,” Yosuke admitted. “I didn’t want to admit it to myself for a long time. I don’t think I fully realized it until, uh, just now... I mean, to be honest I probably got a huge crush on you the instant you pulled me out of that trash can last year, but I ignored my feelings.”

“Wow,” Souji replied.

“I wish I’d realized it sooner...” Yosuke admitted.

“Yosuke…” Souji breathed, looking totally in awe. “I want to kiss you, is that all right?”

“Definitely,” Yosuke replied, looking over-eager. Souji grinned in response. He got up off of his futon and carefully took a seat on the couch next to Yosuke. He reached out with one hand and took one of Yosuke’s, pleased when the other teen turned with him so that they were facing each-other. He slowly, carefully reached up with his other hand, placing it gently on Yosuke’s cheek.

“Oh, I forgot how cold you are,” Yosuke murmured. 

“Sorry—” Souji started to pull his hand away, but Yosuke leaned into it.

“N-no, it feels nice. Honestly, I need to cool down!” Yosuke blurted. Souji smiled. He leaned in and brushed his lips against Yosuke’s, just a faint touch, and barely pulled away. Yosuke still looked eager, so the second pass was firmer. Yosuke leaned into it, kissing back almost immediately, and Souji felt like his stomach was full of butterflies. If he had a heartbeat, it would have been racing, he was sure. 

He could feel Yosuke’s heart racing. He could feel the blood pumping in Yosuke’s veins, feel his strong life force pulsing through Yosuke’s body. The longer they kissed, the more he became keenly aware of his fangs, of his desire to take, to  _ feed _ —

“We should stop,” Souji said, pulling away from Yosuke.

“But—” Yosuke started to protest. Souji shook his head and pulled further away, letting go of Yosuke’s very warm cheek.

“I… I’m sorry. I think that psychic attachment might go both ways. I keep thinking about feeding on you, how warm your blood is, how much life force you have…”

“Well, what if I  _ want _ you to feed on me?” Yosuke pleaded. Souji shook his head, grimacing.

“No. Not tonight. I’m sorry,” Souji replied. Yosuke leaned back and crossed his arms with a huff. “I’m sorry…” Souji repeated.

“Don’t be sorry,” Yosuke replied. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he exhaled. “I think we  _ both _ got kinda worked up, there. I’m sorry too, Partner.”

“It’s alright—” Souji started, but Yosuke shook his head.

“My feelings haven’t changed… heck, I think they’re even stronger now than they’ve ever been! But you’re right about the psychic attachment thingy. We need to make sure it’s not your vampire powers making me want to be fed on.” Yosuke sighed. “I’ll wear the cross and smell the leaves and maybe even do the holy water. And after all that, I’ll come see you in the city again and we can figure this out together.”

“...Yosuke,” Souji said, awe-struck. “That was surprisingly mature.”

“Hey!” Yosuke protested. “I can be mature! And, well, this was always going to be a long-distance relationship, wasn’t it? It’ll be fine. I’m sure the cross and the leaves and the water won’t even change anything.” He blushed. “So, uh, let’s get some shut eye, okay, Partner?”

Souji smiled, and, though he really didn’t want to, he got up off of the couch and fetched a blanket and pillow for Yosuke. He settled into the usual futon as Yosuke settled onto the couch, and they both got a surprisingly restful sleep. 

Souji wasn’t in town long, boarding the train back to Tokyo the next afternoon after carefully donning all of his anti-sun precautions. 

True to his word, Yosuke did start sleeping with the sachet next to his pillow, even though Teddie complained about it. He wore the silver cross, too, tucked carefully under his clothes. To his complete surprise, they actually  _ did _ do something. He’d never be able to explain it, but he could feel  _ something _ happening, like a fog very slowly lifting. Instead of his mind straying to thoughts of fangs sinking into his skin, they started to stray to his usual sort of daydreams. When he next found a night to himself, dick in hand, he didn’t find himself thinking about Souji feeding on him — he found himself thinking about all of the  _ other _ things he wanted to do with Souji. The end result wasn’t as intense as it had been when Souji fed on him, but it was almost more satisfying.

The weeks went by fast, and before he knew it Yosuke was boarding a train for Tokyo due to arrive just at sunset.


	3. Like ghosts in snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the final (and longest) chapter! I feel like I kind of rushed to get to this point. This could have been a 100k slow burn, except that I'm very bad at slow burn. Enjoy some vampire sex instead.

Souji met him at the train station at sundown, just like he promised. Though they were both very eager and happy to see each-other and it was very obvious, they refrained from actually touching at all. Yosuke had certainly wanted to — he’d spent the entire train ride thinking about just dashing off of the train and leaping into Souji’s arms and kissing him and kissing him and  _ kissing him _ … 

But, ultimately, he realized that they were in public, and that two men making out in public was  _ probably _ frowned upon. Once they were far enough away from the train station, though, he decisively caught one of Souji’s hands and laced their fingers together. Souji rewarded him with a small, soft smile that warmed his heart. 

Souji’s apartment wasn’t far from the station, so they walked the whole way. They spent the walk chatting about what had happened over the last few months, though they were both careful to avoid any talk of vampire related things. For the moment, they were just two guys catching up with each-other... while discreetly holding hands. 

They were quick to settle in, and Souji cooked katsu chicken for dinner, one of Yosuke’s favorites. 

“So, the psychic link is broken,” Souji informed him, once dinner was done and the dishes were clean and put away.

“Yeah,” Yosuke agreed.

“And?” Souji asked, and Yosuke almost laughed at how eager he sounded.

“Well, not much changed,” Yosuke explained. “I still like you a lot, and I still kinda want you to feed on me but I’m not, like, obsessing over it.”

“That’s good,” Souji replied. “I’ve been training hard. My matron introduced me to a vampire that is very good with psychic influence. At my request, she’s mainly trained me on how to control it so that I’m not randomly afflicting people with psychic attachments.” 

“Wow. There’s a lot I don’t know about vampire stuff, isn’t there?” Yosuke asked, and Souji chuckled.

“Don’t worry, there’s a lot I don’t know either,” he replied. 

“Sooo,” Yosuke said, swinging his legs and looking eager. “I know we just ate, but…”

Souji laughed.

“I thought we could at least watch a movie first,” Souji replied, with a wink. “Give us time to digest before we do any…  _ strenuous activities _ .” Yosuke burst out laughing.

“Alright, fair, fair. What kinda movies do you have?”

Before long they were settling on the couch, and Yosuke settled against Souji so easily it was like it was always meant to be like this.

An hour and a half later, watching the credits roll, Souji turned to Yosuke. 

“Still up for those strenuous activities?” he asked, with a sly smirk on his face. Yosuke mirrored the expression.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked. Souji slowly moved so that he was on top of Yosuke, gently coaxing him back until he was laying on the couch, head against one of his parents’ stupidly expensive throw pillows. Yosuke appeared to go willingly, but Souji still paused to confirm.

“Are you okay with this? This isn’t my psychic influence?” he asked.

“I’m okay with this,” Yosuke answered. “I’m  _ so  _ okay with this, don’t worry.”

“Good,” Souji said, leaning down and kissing him. Yosuke responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around Souji’s neck. They made out like that for a while, Yosuke spreading his legs to let Souji settle between them. 

By the time the credits were over, Souji’s normally chilly body was warm, at least in the places Yosuke was pressed up against anyway. And Yosuke was hard against him, which Souji was immensely gratified by. 

“We should move this to my room,” Souji said, trying to pull away. Yosuke held on, stubbornly.

“Aww, but I wanted to get your parents’ couch dirty,” he joked. Souji rolled his eyes and tried to pull away again, and this time Yosuke let him. He helped Yosuke up off of the couch and dragged him through the apartment and into his bed. Souji climbed onto Yosuke and settled on top of him instead, ass planted firmly against his erection. They resumed making out like nothing had changed. Yosuke gasped and gave an involuntary wince when Souji pushed his cold hands up under his shirt.

“Is this okay?” Souji asked, and Yosuke laughed.

“Of course, but your hands are freezing!” Yosuke protested. Souji retaliated by pushing them up further and pinching Yosuke’s nipples. “Aaaah, cold!” he whined, but the way his hips jumped, the way he ground his erection up against Souji, was very telling. Souji pushed his shirt up so that it was bunched up at his armpits. Yosuke sat up, pushing Souji back a little as he went, and off came the shirt. Souji sat back and let himself drink in the sight of Yosuke’s slightly tanned skin, his pecs and abs, his biceps… He was keenly,  _ painfully _ aware of how  _ alive _ Yosuke was, how much life force was in him, how much blood was rushing through his veins. 

“Your turn, Souji,” Yosuke said, and it snapped him out of his reverie. He gave Yosuke a flirty smirk and reached up to slowly unbutton his shirt. He locked eyes with Yosuke, grinding down against his erection and feeling immensely gratified when Yosuke’s eyes slammed shut and he bit his lip on a groan. While he was busy unbuttoning his shirt, Yosuke’s hands made their way to his thighs, and he tugged on them, no doubt encouraging Souji to repeat the motion. When he reached the final button at the bottom of his shirt he did repeat the motion, and couldn’t help feeling proud at the way Yosuke moaned in response. If Souji had warm blood he knew he’d be hard and throbbing right now. In some ways he did wish that he could be, but at the moment he realized that being dead was offering him some very distinct advantages. He could continue to seduce and please Yosuke with a clear head, for one. 

Shirt off and on the bedroom floor somewhere, Souji wasted no time in diving back down to kiss Yosuke, hands threading into already messy hair to deepen the kiss. Yosuke’s hands slipped from his thighs to his ass, and Souji rewarded him by grinding against him again, this time grinding his cock down against Yosuke’s. While it was true that Souji couldn’t get hard without assistance, that didn’t mean that he couldn’t feel  _ anything.  _ Far from it, actually. He’d once spent hours just touching and teasing and playing with his cock and balls and prostate. It hadn’t gone anywhere in the sense that he hadn’t had an orgasm, but it had still felt pretty damn good. Right now was very much the same, grinding down against Yosuke’s hot, throbbing hardness. And Yosuke was certainly enjoying it, if the way he moaned into his mouth was any indication.

Souji broke away from the kiss and moved south, pressing a cold kiss against Yosuke’s jaw and then moving to his neck. It took a lot of willpower,  _ a lot _ , to not just bite down on Yosuke’s neck and feed, in that moment. The knowledge that Yosuke wanted it too was  _ not _ helping, certainly. But he knew that if he did that was as far as this night was going to go, and he had a lot of things he wanted to do with Yosuke tonight. So he merely kissed his neck, moving down to shoulder and collarbone and further down to his chest. Yosuke was breathing fast, taking a little gasp of air every time Souji’s lips connected with his skin. He could tell that his lips were getting warmer due to the contact, which gave him an idea. He kissed down the line between Yosuke’s pecs and slipped his tongue out, sliding it across his chest and over to a nipple. 

“Ah!” Yosuke cried out, though whether it was in pleasure or protest Souji couldn’t be sure. He decided that until Yosuke told him to stop he wouldn’t so he continued, tonguing at the nipple and sliding a hand up to pay attention to the other one. Yosuke gasped and bucked his hips up against Souji with a whimper.

“Oh, fuck, that feels weird,” Yosuke gasped, hands gripping Souji’s ass hard. “It’s… ugh, it feels good but you’re so  _ cold _ —” 

Encouraged by the fact that he’d said it felt good, Souji resumed his path southward, kissing down Yosuke’s abdomen and down to where his jeans sat low on his hips. He looked up and met Yosuke’s eyes.

“Can I take these off?” he asked, moving his hands to the fly of Yosuke’s jeans.

“Yeah,” Yosuke breathed, chest still heaving. He was propped up on his elbows, now, watching as Souji unbuttoned his fly and slid the zipper down. He couldn’t resist pressing a cold kiss to the tent in his underwear that basically sprang up as soon as the zipper was down. Yosuke’s breath hitched. Souji grabbed both the waistband of Yosuke’s jeans and briefs and started to tug them downward, Yosuke lifting his hips to help. He was only able to slide them down to mid thigh with the way he was kneeling over Yosuke, but that was more than enough to accomplish what he wanted.

“You know,” he started, looking from Yosuke’s hardness to his face. “Vampires aren’t really getting any nutrients out of blood when we feed.”

“Huh?” Yosuke asked, looking truly bewildered… and a little frustrated, probably by the fact that Souji was currently ignoring his dick. 

“We’re drinking life force, essentially,” Souji explained. “Blood from a living being just happens to be the most convenient way to drink life force, but there are other ways to get it.”

“Like…?” Yosuke asked, still looking confused. Souji smirked, and carefully lowered himself down until his mouth was right above the throbbing, leaking tip of Yosuke’s hardness. Yosuke evidently connected the dots, because his eyes went wide, his face went red, and he breathed out an “Oh, seriously?” Souji didn’t answer, just gripped Yosuke’s dick firmly and slid the head into his mouth. Yosuke gasped.

“Ahh, shit!” he cursed. Souji pulled off and looked up at him.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked.

“N-no, just d-don’t bite my dick, okay?” Yosuke pleaded. “Or my balls. Especially my balls!”

This gave Souji pause. He let go of Yosuke’s dick and sat back.

“So we’re clear, I just want to suck you off. I’m not going to bite you,” he said. Yosuke looked immediately relieved.

“Whew! Okay, good. Thanks, Partner,” Yosuke replied. Souji frowned.

“I can drink your life force by swallowing your cum. You understand that, right?” he asked. 

“Yeah, I just… I dunno, I thought for some reason you were gonna drink it straight out of my dick or my balls or something, y’know, with your fangs…” Yosuke explained, looking sheepish. Souji couldn’t help it, he started to laugh. Yosuke looked indignant. “H-hey! It’s a legitimate concern, okay?!”

“I’m sorry,” Souji said, still shaking with laughter. “You’re right. I can see why you would think that.” Yosuke frowned, letting himself drop down onto the couch and folding his arms over his chest. Souji looked down and saw that his dick was still very, very hard. He moved a hand to the base and trailed it up, cold fingertips brushing the superheated skin and wrapping gently around it, just beneath the head. Yosuke gasped, and Souji yet again leaned down and took the head into his mouth.

“C-cold,” Yosuke whimpered, but Souji pressed on, tongue moving against the head, hand slowly pumping him. Yosuke gasped, hands gripping his biceps hard and hips twitching slightly. It felt good, _really_ _good_ , having Yosuke in his mouth. He could feel the hot blood rushing through all of the veins in Yosuke’s dick, feel the steady throbbing of life force in his mouth. He sucked and slurped and swallowed, carefully working more and more of the hot length into his mouth, and then into his throat. Yosuke was making soft, pleased noises as he went, which made an excellent backdrop as he worked. It wasn’t nearly as difficult as he expected, getting the whole thing into his mouth. Yosuke moaned out his name when his lips finally pressed against the soft skin of his belly. Hands threaded into his hair when he started to bob his head back and forth, sucking and swallowing greedily. 

“Ah, fuck, Souji I-I _can’t_ _believe you_ holy shit—” Yosuke panted. Souji looked up and locked eyes with Yosuke as he stopped moving. Yosuke whined at the loss of stimulation and gripped Souji’s head, continuing the movements himself as he humped Souji’s face. The vampire’s eyes slid closed in bliss. It didn’t last very long, Yosuke eventually burying himself deep in Souji’s throat with a gasp of his name. Souji greedily swallowed down every drop of cum that Yosuke emptied into him, continuing to suck even as Yosuke pulled him off of his dick with a harsh groan. Souji found himself panting, gasping for breath, which it took him a moment to realize was weird because he didn’t really need to breathe. 

He also felt hot, all of a sudden. And there was a familiar ache between his legs now, his cock painfully hard and pressing insistently against his pants and underwear. He sat back and moved to unbuckle his belt with hands that were distinctly peach-colored now and not the chalky pale white he had become more accustomed to. 

“S-Souji, you…” Yosuke stammered, and Souji spared a glance at him once he had discarded his belt. Yosuke was looking up at him in awe. “You look alive…?”

“It turns out,” Souji said, his voice coming out rough and wheezy from the blowjob, “That semen is especially potent. It  _ is  _ basically just concentrated life force, if you think about it.”

“Holy shit,” Yosuke breathed. Souji all but ripped open his pants, pushing them down in his haste to free his erection. He stood up off of the bed and pushed his pants and underwear all the way off. He could feel his pulse pounding, and his vampire instincts were screaming at him to  _ take _ , to  _ feed _ . 

“Yosuke,” he said, his voice basically a growl. “I want you so bad.”

“Uh…” Yosuke stammered. He looked dazed, still panting from his recent orgasm. Souji reached out and grabbed Yosuke’s pants and underwear, tugging them fully off as well and leaving the both of them naked. Yosuke didn’t protest. He didn’t protest when Souji coaxed him to lift his hips and pushed a pillow under them. He didn’t protest when Souji coated fingers with lube and pressed first one, then two, then three into him. He whimpered Souji’s name when Souji rubbed hard at his prostate, whining and twitching his hips as his dick hardened against his stomach.

He didn’t protest when Souji pushed his cock into him, either. He made beautiful noises as Souji started to thrust, leaning over his body to kiss him, hard. Yosuke moaned Souji’s name into his mouth, interspersed with the word Partner over and over and over. Souji fucked him hard, overcome with lust and the primal need to take and take and  _ take _ . Souji could feel and smell and hear the blood rushing through Yosuke’s veins, life force so incredibly strong in him as they fucked. Everything reached a crescendo, Souji pulling away from a deep, wet kiss and hastily moving his mouth to Yosuke’s neck. He sank his fangs into Yosuke’s neck, hands gripping his hips hard as he fucked into him. Yosuke writhed against him with a gasp, shouting Souji’s name over and over as he came. Cum splattered onto Yosuke’s stomach as Souji greedily slurped up blood from his neck. Then Souji hastily pulled away from Yosuke’s neck, bite marks healing instantly in front of him as he gripped Yosuke’s hips and thrust into him hard, releasing deep inside him with an animalistic snarl that surprised even him. 

Yosuke passed out almost immediately in the aftermath. Souji found himself thinking that he probably should have been concerned, but some deep part of him told him everything would be okay. He felt so full but still couldn’t resist leaning down and licking the cum off of Yosuke’s stomach. His life force was so  _ potent _ . Souji felt more alive than he ever had, even before becoming a vampire. Hot blood and life force were pounding through his veins. He was gasping for breath. He felt a bit overheated, even though he was naked and the air conditioner was almost certainly on, since he’d turned it on for Yosuke’s sake earlier. He quickly cleaned Yosuke up and wrapped him in a blanket before heading to the bathroom, attempting to cool down with a quick cold shower. 

The shower helped, cooling him off to a temperature that was, well,  _ human _ at least. Yosuke was of course sound asleep when he emerged. He pulled on pajamas and got a tall glass of water from the kitchen, and gently coaxed Yosuke awake. Between his two orgasms and Souji feeding on him he had to be dehydrated. 

“Thanks, Partner,” he slurred, sinking back down onto the bed after his drink. “Mmm, that was amazing. I love you, Souji.” He had a hazy look in his eyes and a dopey grin on his face. Was it from the sex, or because of psychic influence?

Heart in his throat, Souji just reached out and put a hand on Yosuke’s messy head.

“Tell me that again when you’re not under my thrall, Yosuke,” Souji encouraged. Yosuke pouted.

“But I really do!” he insisted. He was blinking, trying his hardest not to fall asleep again. “I wanna… be with you… forever…” He lost the battle, slipping back into unconsciousness. Souji pulled back the covers and slipped in beside him, gathering him up against him so that Yosuke’s head was on his chest. Yosuke slept peacefully against him as his body slowly cooled. He fell asleep sometime around sunrise, despite not needing to sleep at all.

He woke up to an empty bed and the sounds and smells of breakfast being cooked. He didn’t need to eat, still feeling very full from the night’s activities, but couldn’t resist the allure of coffee. And Yosuke. Mostly Yosuke.

As he stepped into the kitchen, Yosuke greeted him with a “good morning,” his voice gratifyingly hoarse.

“It really is,” Souji said, eyes trailing over Yosuke’s body appreciatively. He was wearing a black tank top and incredibly short shorts that clung to his thighs. Souji had a momentary desire to bury his face between Yosuke’s legs and sink his fangs into those thighs. To his surprise, he felt himself get a little hard. The life force — _ Yosuke’s _ life force— really  _ had _ been potent. 

“I’m cooking for myself here, but do you want any, Mr. I-don’t-need-to-eat?” Yosuke asked. 

“I’ll just have coffee,” Souji said. Yosuke nodded. Souji made himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table, patiently waiting for Yosuke to join him. He sipped his coffee while Yosuke ate. Souji had eaten a lot of meals with Yosuke in the time he’d known his Partner, so he could definitively say that Yosuke was eating  _ ravenously _ . He waited to make sure he wasn’t going to make his Partner choke on his eggs before commenting. 

“Worked up an appetite last night, hmm?” he asked, faux innocent. Yosuke went red immediately.

“And whose fault is that?” Yosuke shot back. Souji laughed.

“Point taken,” he replied. He finished his coffee around the same time Yosuke finished shovelling eggs into his mouth. He collected their dishes and put them in the sink before returning to the table, sitting down across from a pensive-looking Yosuke.

“So, we need to talk about last night,” Souji said. Yosuke let out a breath in relief.

“Yeah, I didn’t know how to bring it up, but yeah,” he replied. Souji bit his lip. It was best to just get the big question out of the way, wasn’t it?

“I didn’t force you to do anything you didn’t want to, right?” Souji asked. Yosuke looked surprised.

“What? No!” he answered, and it was Souji’s turn to let out a sigh of relief.

“Good. I was worried that I used my psychic abilities to force you—” 

“No!” Yosuke interjected, looking serious. “No, absolutely not! That was all consensual.”

“I’m glad,” Souji reiterated. Yosuke bit his lip.

“I mean, you  _ did _ use your psychic vampire powers on me,” he said. He looked away, shy. “But honestly, I’m glad you did. All you really did was lower my inhibitions a little. Made it easier for me to admit to myself that I liked what was happening.” He was bright red now, but he turned back to look at Souji, decisively. “And I  _ did _ , Partner, I really did. Last night was  _ incredible _ .”

“It was incredible for me, too,” Souji said. “I’ve never felt more alive, even back when I  _ was _ alive.” 

“Yeah, you look more like you used to,” Yosuke pointed out. “Your skin’s not all white, and I’ll bet you’re warm, too.”

“Want to come over here and find out?” Souji asked, with a smirk. Yosuke laughed.

“Absolutely,” he said. Souji stood as he rounded the table, opening his arms and letting Yosuke slide into his embrace and smash their lips together.

“You’re definitely warm,” Yosuke announced, when he finally pulled away for air. Souji grinned. “And your heart is beating pretty fast,” he informed Souji, with a little chuckle. 

“Of course it is,” Souji said, lifting a hand and cupping one of Yosuke’s cheeks with it, smoothing a thumb across the faint blush on Yosuke’s face. “I’ve got the hottest guy I know making out with me in my kitchen.”

“Stop!” Yosuke groaned, blush turning dark. He looked embarrassed but not uncomfortable.

“I don’t know how long this will last for, though,” Souji said. “Possibly a few more hours. This is certainly longer than it lasted when I fed on you before, at least. Your life force, at least today is…  _ very _ potent.”

“Yeah?” Yosuke asked, and Souji nodded. He turned a little redder. “Watch it be something super cheesy like… I dunno, I’m super attracted to you and that’s why, or it’s because I lo— y’know what, never mind, forget I said anything—” Yosuke started to pull away, hesitant and tripping over his words. Souji slid the hand on his cheek down to grip Yosuke’s shoulder and keep him where he was.

“You told me something last night,” Souji said. “But you passed out before I could say it back. Yosuke, I love you.” 

Yosuke’s jaw dropped, but he quickly shut his mouth into a smile that turned into a grin.

“Do you really?” he asked. Souji nodded, and Yosuke’s grin didn’t fall, even as he pressed it against Souji’s mouth. “I love you too, Souji,” he said as he pulled away. “And I promise you’re not making me say that with your psychic powers. I really, really, really,  _ really _ love you.”

“You also told me that you want to be with me forever,” Souji said, and Yosuke went a little red.

“I did?” he asked. Souji nodded. “I-I mean, it’s  _ true _ , but… gah, I should have probably waited a while to drop that one on you, huh?”

“I don’t mind,” Souji said. “I can’t say for sure what the future holds for either of us, Yosuke, but I would really like to spend it with you if possible.” Yosuke looked down at the floor for a few moments, starting to say several things before biting his lip and stopping. He finally just shook his head, lips curving into a smile, and looked back up at him.

“I’d like that too,” he simply said. Souji kissed him again. 

They ended up on the couch again. They turned the TV on but neither of them were paying any attention to it, instead basking in each-other. They talked for a while, on a bunch of different topics, before Yosuke finally worked up the courage to bring up the one thing he was most nervous about (now that they’d had sex, anyway).

“Sooo… eventually, you’re gonna have to turn me into a vampire, right?” he asked, suddenly. Souji pulled away from him enough to look at him, demeanor going serious. Yosuke scrambled to explain. “I mean, when I’m forty and you still look like you’re eighteen, that’ll be weird, right?”

“Yosuke…” Souji said, suddenly tight throat working as he visibly swallowed. “I…”

“I mean, I’ll miss being able to go outside and stuff, and I don’t think you’ll be able to feed on me if I’m a vampire so that’ll suck, but—” Yosuke started, but he shut up abruptly when he saw the look on Souji’s face. 

“You’ll have to die, to become a vampire,” Souji said. Yosuke frowned.

“Yeah, I know,” he said. “But it’s not like—”

“It hurts, Yosuke. It hurts a  _ lot _ ,” Souji replied. 

“But it’d be worth it, right?” Yosuke asked. Souji frowned, looking away.

“I mean… you’re right, though. It wouldn’t be fair to you, aging normally while in a relationship with someone who is eternally young. And eventually you would actually die, of old age or some other thing…” Souji said.

“Did that just now occur to you?” Yosuke asked, his voice quiet. Souji sighed.

“No, I had just been avoiding thinking about it,” he said. He looked back up and met Yosuke’s eyes. “I… I don’t think I could do it today.”

“What? No, of course not. I’m not saying it’s gotta happen like  _ right now _ , Partner,” Yosuke assured him. “Or even all that soon. Just, y’know…” 

“Yeah,” Souji agreed. “I’ll ask around.”

“Okay,” Yosuke replied. Souji studied his face for a few moments, before he was seemingly satisfied that they were both on the same page. He kissed Yosuke, then settled back into the couch against him. “So, did you want to do anything in particular while you’re here? Your train leaves tomorrow morning, right?”

“Hmm…” Yosuke started. He looked sheepish, and that seemingly ever-present blush was back on his face. “I… to be honest, Partner, I didn’t think this far ahead.”

“Did you just think we were going to spend the whole weekend having sex?” Souji asked, lifting an eyebrow. Yosuke sputtered, turning a deep tomato red.

“No! I didn’t even think… okay, I thought we might, but it’s not like I  _ planned _ —” he choked out. Souji turned and pressed a still warm finger to his lips, instantly stopping his feverish denials.

“Don’t get me wrong, we  _ can _ spend the whole weekend having sex,” he said, looking mischievious. He didn’t move his finger from Yosuke’s lips just yet. “But I thought maybe you might want to go to an arcade or get a meal you can’t get in Inaba.” Yosuke reached up and caught Souji’s hand, moving it away from his mouth.

“Would you be okay to do that?” he asked. “It’s daylight.” Souji nodded, and when Yosuke looked puzzled, Souji grinned.

“Your life force was  _ very _ potent,” he explained. 

“Wait, seriously?” Yosuke asked. Souji nodded.

“It’s been hours and I’m still warm,” he pointed out, taking Yosuke’s hand and putting it over his still beating heart. “Just to be safe, though, I might… need a top-up, before we go outside.” He made an exaggerated show of looking down at Yosuke’s lap and dragging his gaze up Yosuke’s body, to meet his eyes. And just to watch Yosuke blush again, he licked his lips. Yosuke predictably did blush.

“Well, uh, I… How am I supposed to say no to that?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of becoming a vampire, Yosuke becomes a werewolf. All the eternal youth but with the added bonus of Souji still being able to feed on him, and also being able to go out and sunbathe occasionally. There's that pesky turning into a wolf on a full moon business, but it turns out Yosuke likes being restrained, and who better to restrain a werewolf on a full moon than a supernaturally strong vampire?


End file.
